Conditions resulting from thrombotic or thromboembolic events are leading causes of illness and death in adults in western civilization. Platelets play a role in the etiology of several thrombotic and other vaso-occlusive disorders. A great deal of effort and monetary resources have been directed towards understanding the mechanisms involved in vascular occlusive diseases involving thrombotic or thromboembolic events. These efforts have yielded a number therapeutic agents. Notwithstanding the effort and financial resources that have been invested, these conditions still account for the vast majority of illness and death in the adult populations of developed nations. Thus, a need exists for compositions and methods for treatment and/or prevention of platelet related conditions or disorders, including hematological proliferative disorders, myeloproliferative disorders and thrombotic and other vaso-occlusive disorders. Accordingly, among the objects herein, it is an object to provide compositions and methods for treatment and/or prevention of platelet related conditions or disorders, including hematological proliferative disorders, myeloproliferative disorders and thrombotic and other vaso-occlusive disorders.